Leah runs away
by MusicArt2010
Summary: Jacob's POV. Jacob wakes up one day and finds out Leah's missing. And deep down, he knows it's his fault, if only he could remember why... Rated M for language later on


_"Jake!"_

_Run. That's all I did. Run to the voice, whoever it was. Then I noticed I was running with two feet. I was still a human! Cursing my idiocy, I reached down inside me, trying to find the red haze that held my inner wolf. _

_Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. What was going on!? Even with my anger, I felt no overwhelming power swallowing me to phase. I stopped running, finding myself lost in a mass of trees and dirt. I tried to phase again, but all I felt was emptiness. A shiver ran through my spine at the thought. I couldn't phase. I wasn't a wolf! I WASN'T A WOLF! _

_"Jake!" My head whipped to the sound of the voice, frowning at how indistinguishable it was. Without even thinking, my legs bounded forward and I was running again, the wind whipping at my face, green blurs around me, the soft dirt under my feet barely showing a footprint. _

_"Jake!" I tried to push myself faster, but I kept the same constant speed. _

_"Damn it," I growled as I ran. I continued running, only to stop once and a while to find the voice. _

_"JAKE!"_

My eyes shot open. Where the hell am I? Then, feeling completely stupid, I recognized the four walls around me. My room. I shook my head, trying to comprehend my thoughts and the environment around me. I was in _my_ room, on _my _bed. I was not outside chasing around for some voice that I had no idea who it belonged to. Damn dreams….

I turned my head to look at the clock. Crap. One in the afternoon! I tried to remember what time I had gone to bed, but all I could recall was practically dragging myself to my room and falling on the bed. Ugh… Patrol…

"Jake?" I jumped at the sound of my name. Ugh. _Pull yourself together, Jake._ I thought.  
"Hey dad." Billy was at the doorway, sitting comfortably in his wheelchair.

"Time to eat, kid." He turned and wheeled away. My stomach growled ferociously as I took a whiff of the air. Mmm… Smelled like Rachel (by the scent of perfume) was cooking bacon and eggs. The question was why and for whom?

I jumped out of my bed, only to hear a sickening crack. I turned my head slowly, knowing exactly what I would see; the wooden frame from my bed was broken. Damn it. Fifth time this month. Billy's gonna rip my head off.

Turning away, I walked out of my room in the usual attire, shirtless with old gray sweats.

"Sup Jake!" I frowned at the sound of Paul's voice. Of course, Rachel would cook for Paul. That figures, Rachel hates cooking. Stupid imprinting….

"What is he doing here?" I asked, turning to Rachel. They sat at the table; a huge platter of bacon and eggs lay on the table's surface. Rachel sat by Paul, toying with his hair absentmindedly. Paul grinned and raised a bacon to his mouth. My stomach growled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked, still toying with Paul's hair.

"I mean, I wake up and see him. Seriously Rachel, he's gonna take up all our food!"

"Look who's talking." She snapped.

"Whatever…" I slumped on one of the chairs across from them and grabbed a plate. As I was practically shoving down bacon and eggs, the phone rang. Rachel stood up and answered it from across the room.

"Hello?"She said.

_"Hey Rach, have you seen Leah?" _I heard Seth's voice; I looked up wondering where that girl could've gone now. Paul continued chewing his food.

"Um… No. I haven't; is everything all right?" Rachel asked.

_"I don't know… She didn't come home last night…" _Seth sounded worried on the other line. I stood up and went to Rachel. She looked at me, my hand stretched out, waiting patiently.

"Um… Seth, Jake wants to talk to you." She passed the phone to me and walked out of the room.

"Seth?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Jake, have you seen Leah?" His voice was a bit panicked.

"She was with me on patrol last night, why?" I asked as I tried to remember which way Leah had went.

"She didn't come home last night…I've asked Emily and Sam and they said they haven't seen her either…"

"I don't know Seth…" I tried to remember, and then as if someone had knocked the wind out of me, I remembered. I had gotten into a fight with Leah last night. But I couldn't remember what it was about.

"Seth… I think… she might've ran away…." I said into the receiver.

"Ran away?! But…why?" He sounded windblown.

"I…got in a fight with her last night…"

"You what?!" He yelled. "What did you guys do now!?"

"I can't remember…" I said weakly.

"Ugh…Jake, if you don't find my sister I'll—"

"Cool it, kid. I'll find her. I promise." And with that I hung up.


End file.
